Crazy Aunty Icka Strikes Back
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Continuation of the other 'Crazy Aunty Icka' series. Short comedic stories with no continuing plot line. Now up: Pirates and Ninjas
1. DC: Shard Captor Ran

General Warning For All Fics: Pairings will Gleefully Change Without Warning. Thank you.  
  
+++ Shard Captor Ran +++  
  
"Ahh!" Ran sat up in bed, her eyes wide as she panted for breath. The phone rung next to her and she automatically grabbed it.   
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"Sonoko!!!" Ran gasped holding the instrument up next to her ear. "I just had the strangest dream!!! I was this Magical Girl and you were there and you kept dressing me up in these strange poofy costumes and you had this entire camera department following me around-"  
  
"Ran-"  
  
"-And this orange plushie told me I was supposed to be capturing these 'Pandora Shards' to form one complete whole gem, and the Kid showed up and he was trying to get the shards before I did-"  
  
"Ran."  
  
"-So we were kind of rivals then this girl named Aoko showed up and started bickering with the Kid, only she called him something different, I think they like each other-"  
  
"Ran!"  
  
"-And then Conan-kun was following us around too, but then Conan-kun turned into Shin'ichi, but with WINGS and-"  
  
"RAN!!!"  
  
Ran startled, pulling her hand away from her ear. Much to her surprise, instead of her telephone, she found herself holding on to the cranky looking orange plushie with wings.   
  
"That wasn't a dream." The plushie informed her, floating up out of her hand with a yawn. "The video last nights escapades should be on your nightstand. Now go back ta sleep, we gotta long day ahead of us tomorrow, doing the same thing. Night."  
  
She watched him drift back down on to the mattress next to her pillow.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
-fin-   
  
The cranky looking orange plushie -is- Kero-chan, by the way. ^^;; Poor Ran... 


	2. MK: Pirates and Ninjas

_Based off a comment in Moonsheen's (very cool fic authour, love her stuff) livejournal about the oddness at her new school..._  
  
"Koizumi?" Hakuba looked a bit lost and confused, an expression that he habitually wore when he had a question about their school. It was taking him a while to adjust to the new school life and its idiosyncrasies.   
  
Which the sorceress looked upon with much amusement. At least he was coming to the right person to ask instead of sitting there in confusion and having his brain explode like that one guy in class 1B last year. "Yes?"  
  
"I think I just saw a Pirate walk by." He looked rather startled by this fact.   
  
"Oh, them." She waved it off. "I'm surprised that you haven't spotted one before hand. They're at war with the Ninjas."  
  
He blinked. "Ninjas?"  
  
"Yup. But you won't see them." She paused a moment, considering. "Unless they're a very -bad- ninjas, in which case they don't last long cause the pirates get them."  
  
"Are either of them in conjuncture with the sword swinging tiger-riding maniac?"   
  
"Kurogane Yaiba?" She mused it over. The question made sense. "Not that I know of. He says he's a Samurai and I know that I've seen him take on either side for practice and laughs."  
  
"And Kuroba?"  
  
"Both sides stay away from him." She smirked. "They made the mistake of involving him and Nakamori-chan in one of their battles. He turned them all day-glo in retaliation." Kuroba had a very wide vindictive streak, particularly concerning things occurring to Nakamori that he disapproved of.  
  
"I'm sure that made the Ninjas quite unhappy." He commented diplomatically.   
  
"Oh, very. Especially since it wouldn't come off." She smirked, amused by the memory. Especially since he had added some polka-dots. Spotting Ninjas behind potted plants had also been great fun.  
  
The blond's brows furrowed thoughtfully as he mused something over. "You wouldn't happen to be involved with either of them, would you?"  
  
She smirked, leaning back in her school chair like it was a throne, crossing her legs at the upper thigh. "My dear Hakuba..." She purred, aware of the shadows playing around her as she let a bit of power slip. "Who do you think controls them?"  
  
-fin- 


End file.
